


Hiccups

by MamzelleSouris



Series: Growing up Decepticon [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hiccups, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Laughing at other people's misfortune is not nice Prime!





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This is all CheerfullyMorbid's fault. She said how funny Starscream with hiccups would be and my muse skipped off with the idea, giggling madly.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this bit of midweek fluff.

As had become normal Starscream drank his energon in stoney silence. The seeker glared venom at Optimus, but was quiet. He only came out of his room for energon because Optimus refused to allow him to drink it alone.

The Prime knew that Starscream was trying to test his patience. The silence was broken by snarling tirades whenever he tried to talk to the young mech. Tirades conducted in language which had even made Ratchet pause and reset his optics in surprise. Optimus didn't know where such a young mech had learned such foul words, and he hoped that the seeker didn't start getting into creative cursing contests with some of the more impressionable young Autobots.

He made a mental note not to allow Starscream near the twins or Bluestreak under any circumstances. The young gunner was certainly well named, and the twins didn't need to learn any more words to upset Red Alert with.

Optimus racked his processor for something to break the silence. Preferably something that would encourage Starscream to open up a little.

“How are you feeling?” He attempted. “Is there anything you want me to get for you?”

Starscream, who had just taken a mouthful of energon, drew a sharp in-vent. Unfortunately the action pulled the energon into his vents and he choked, spluttering. His ventilation system heaved, trying to expell the liquid and he hiccuped.

“Are you alright?”

Starscream's optics brightened and unfocussed and he took another in-vent, ready to favour Optimus with a nasty rant, probably encompassing his intelligence, parentage and lack of wings, but he hiccuped again.

Optimus didn't laugh at the surprised expression on the white mech's face, but he knew his own expression betrayed him. Starscream scowled, opening his mouth to favour him with his exact opinion, and hiccuped a third time. Optimus couldn't surpress his chuckle.

The seeker's engine growled and he hiccuped again. Optimus tried not to laugh and failed, covering his mouth with his servo, Starscream's indignation was hilarious. He hiccuped again, his vents giving a little squeak.

The young mech stood and stormed back to his room, hiccups trailing behind him. The door slid closed, but Optimus could hear him still hiccuping. He felt bad for having laughed, but Starscream's thwarted rage, and baffled expression were irresistibly funny.


End file.
